


Conversation Elevators

by Finlos



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Boys Kissing, Elevators, First Dates, M/M, a bit of past Sewoon/Youngmin, bnm love, love?? at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlos/pseuds/Finlos
Summary: Youngmin honestly enjoyed his workplace, sure he had to dive under his table everyday for the socket, but he could survive that. There was just one thing his awkward little self really detested: their elevators. And it seemed he wasn't the only one getting into problems with them. But maybe his new co-worker would be able to make him love them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~  
> This has been in my drafts since I'm the One era I think, but I finally got around to editing it (yay!). I don't know if anyone has seen it, but this is based on that one mentos commercial of the conversation powered elevators. God knows how a 1-min commercial could lead to a 10k fanfic though xD  
> I'm my own beta-reader and I really tried, but it's always possible I missed some small mistakes, in that case I'm sorry >.<
> 
> (also the timeline was horrible and I tried to fix it, but idk, just ignore it xD)

 

‘ _Shit, shit, I’m late. I’m wayyy late_.’ It was Monday and Youngmin was standing in a crowded bus, impatiently shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Once again he looked at the time, 7:35, it would take the bus at least another fifteen minutes to reach the company. That would make it 7:50 when he arrived, which was honestly still on time. His job officially started at eight o’clock every day, and his elevator ride to the 10 th floor wouldn’t take longer than five minutes either. So no, it wasn’t that he was actually _too_ late, but he was definitely later than he normally was or wanted to be. Now if he had been working in any other place than his current company this wouldn’t have been a problem, but here it _was_. As soon as the bus arrived at his stop he ran out and almost flew through the company’s doors. Like he had already dreaded the entrance hall was close to deserted. Dejectedly he walked through the hall towards the elevators. The reason he always arrived at the company with plenty of time to spare was because of these damn elevators. You see their company didn’t have any _normal_ elevators where you get in, push a button, and automatically move to that floor. _Nooo_ , the CEO of their company thought it was important that his employees had a good mutual relation and had thought of a very creative way to establish that. Honestly speaking, even Youngmin had to admit it was creative, but he also found it to be _very_ annoying. The solution his CEO had thought up was (drumroll please): conversation powered elevators. This wasn’t really a problem for most people, but Youngmin was a bit awkward with people he didn’t know that well, so starting a conversation with one of his coworkers he hardly knew wasn’t an easy task for him. Which is why he always wanted to be early so he could catch an elevator with multiple people on it so he could just let them converse without having to join in himself. But today he was too late for that. He considered waiting for a little longer, which would make him late for his job, but then he could ride an elevator by himself. Sure that meant he had to talk to himself (or call someone to talk to), which was still a little strange but not necessarily any more awkward than conversing with a near stranger. Mulling over his options for a few moments he decided to wait for an empty elevator to use. It only took a few minutes before the lobby emptied out. With a relieved sigh he walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the 10 th floor.  
   
“Wait! Hold the door!” Just before the doors could close and give Youngmin his peace, a hand reached in between them. “Ah, just made it.”  
   
A man looking a little younger than him slid into the elevator next to him. Youngmin was sure he hadn’t seen the other before. This meant he had to suffer through the whole ride with his own awkwardness though. Youngmin sighed at the thought, hopefully his companion was a chatty social butterfly. Now he looked a little better at the other he did seem like one, with his bright smile. The guy was dressed in a handsome suit and had his brown hair parted in the popular comma style, overall he was a very good looking guy. His whole being seemed to radiate friendliness though, which made Youngmin both relieved _and_ nervous. With a deep breath and a quick prayer, he turned to the stranger. “Hello, my name is Youngmin. I don’t think we’ve met before.”  
   
The stranger immediately reached out to shake his outstretched hand and gave a bow. “I’m Kim Donghyun, please take care of me! This is my first day here, I just got hired last week. They haven’t even given me a tour of the building or something yet. I just got a pass and the instruction to report myself to someone on the 10 th floor named Kim Jonghyun.”  
   
“Oh, _you’re_ the new employee. I think I indeed heard someone mention that we’re getting some extra help on our floor.” Youngmin hadn’t paid that much attention to the usual chatter in the break room when he had gotten his coffee. There was currently a big project going on and he was struggling to make some deadlines so his mind had been a bit preoccupied. Still, he had vaguely heard something about a new guy strengthening their team but hadn’t caught the name. Right now he realized they must’ve been talking about Donghyun, the one standing with him in this stupid elevator.  
   
“You work on the 10 th as well? That’s great! At least I know one person already then. Makes the introduction that’s sure to come today a little bit easier.” Donghyun stopped his chatter for a moment and chuckled a little. Before Youngmin could say something again to avoid stopping the lift, he seemingly realized something. “How old are you actually? I assume you’re older than me, but I want to make sure I address you in the right way later on. I’m twenty by the way.”  
   
“I’m twenty-three. But you can call me hyung if you want. I think Youngmin-ssi sounds so formal, especially if we’re going to start working together.”  
   
“Alright then, Youngmin- _hyung_ , you can just call me Donghyun as well. Oh? Looks like we’re here already. Well, I’ll be on my way to meet Jonghyun-ssi then. I guess I’ll see you around later. Bye hyung!” Donghyun smiled brightly at him again and waved before walking off in the direction Youngmin pointed Jonghyun’s office was. Youngmin said goodbye as well and gave a little wave of his own before walking to his own workplace. Mentally he gave himself a pat on the back, he hadn’t been half as awkward as he had expected himself to be. Of course, it definitely helped that Donghyun was a bit of a chatterbox so he didn’t have to initiate any conversational topics on his own. Chatterbox abilities aside, it was still surprising to Youngmin how smooth the ride had been, the elevator not stopping even once. He was happy and undeniably in a better mood than when he arrived at the company. With a smile on his face, he got to his table.  
   
“What got you so happy?” His desk-mate (another one of the CEO’s great inventions to stimulate friendships) Sewoon asked curiously.  
   
“Am I usually not happy?” Youngmin sat down in his seat and grabbed his laptop from his bag to plug its charger into the socket underneath the table.  
   
“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re normally a grumpy pants, but when you’re this late in the morning you always look like you just battled an army to get here. The army, of course, being our dipshit elevators.” Sewoon scowled a bit. Though conversation certainly did come easier to him than to Youngmin he still didn’t really like the forced task of talking with people he didn’t know.  
   
“I was lucky to ride with someone who just kept on talking. So it was a pretty smooth ride.” Youngmin reemerged from underneath the table and started his laptop. “It was nice.”  
   
Sewoon looked at him and smirked. “Suuuure that’s the reason. The guy was cute, wasn’t he?”  
   
“Why are you automatically assuming it was a guy?”  
   
“Oh please.” The younger scoffed. “Don’t treat me like we're not best friends outside of the office as well. _I know you_. Also, you didn’t deny the cute part.”  
   
Youngmin rolled his eyes at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle his friend did. Honestly, why did he end up with the ponyo as his best friend again? Deciding to just ignore him he started where he left off on his project last Friday. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sewoon give an exasperated huff before starting on his work as well.  
 

* * *

   
They had worked silently for almost two hours when they got called for a small meeting in the conference room of their floor. Their floor manager Jonghyun had a habit of suddenly calling small meetings for little things that had to be discussed between the whole floor. So it wasn’t uncommon to be called in for a meeting within minutes of the start of said meeting. Unhurriedly Youngmin and Sewoon saved their progress and walked to the conference room on the other side of the spacious hallway their own desk was connected to. “Do you think this is about the new guy?” Sewoon asked curiously.  
   
“Probably, he did say something about an introduction this morning,” Youngmin replied absentmindedly, with his thoughts still at the work he had been forced to abandon.  
   
“He? This morning?” Sewoon looked confused for a moment before his face lit up. “He’s cute elevator guy! Right? Right?!”  
   
“Hm?” Youngmin took a moment to register what it was Sewoon said. “Yeah, the new guy is the guy I rode the elevator with this morning, his name is Donghyun. Please don’t embarrass me when we see him. Please.” He knew his plea fell on deaf ears. Sewoon was always embarrassing him (and himself for that matter, but he never seemed even the least bit bothered by it).  
   
“Can’t promise anything,” Sewoon replied with a laugh before opening the conference room doors so they could go in. Most of the other employees on their floor were already seated. At the head of the oval table closest to their whiteboard, Youngmin could see Jonghyun sitting together with Donghyun. The latter looked a little nervous but was nevertheless still smiling. When they made eye contact Donghyun’s smile seemed to get a little bigger and he looked slightly less nervous. Youngmin and Sewoon went to sit at their usual places around the middle of the table. “I have to agree with you though. Cute elevator guy most certainly _is_ cute. Or should I say smoking hot, _damn_.”  
   
“Please shut up.” Youngmin hissed out, looking at the other people around the table to see if they heard anything. Fortunately for him, they didn’t seem like they did. After only a few more minutes filled with shushing Sewoon, the last people came in and the mini meeting could begin. Jonghyun stood up and clapped once to gather everyone’s (which were actually only fifteen or so people since they were the smallest floor in the building in number of people) attention.  
   
“Hello everyone, I’m glad you all could make it. I asked you all here to introduce our newest employee. Starting from today he will be strengthening our little team. His name is Kim Donghyun and I expect you all to treat him well.” After Jonghyun finished speaking he motioned for Donghyun to get up.  
   
“Hello everyone, my name is Kim Donghyun. I look forward to working with you all, please take care of me.” He gave a small bow afterward before sitting back down again.  
   
“Alright, if any of you have any questions for Donghyun, you can ask now. But first, let’s do a quick name round.” Jonghyun announced and after the name round finished Sewoon immediately raised his hand. Youngmin could already feel the embarrassment without even having to hear what his friend was going to say. Unfortunately, he still had the (dis)pleasure of hearing the question leave the other’s mouth.  
   
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sewoon asked without pausing as soon as Jonghyun had reluctantly pointed at him. Youngmin saw Donghyun look surprised and it seemed like he blushed a little before he shyly shook his head no. “Okay, what about a boyfriend?” Sewoon even had the guts to add a little wink at the end of his question.  
   
This made Donghyun definitely blush and made Jonghyun shake his head at their stupid shameless employee. “You can just ignore that weirdo if you don’t want to answer his questions.”  
   
“No, it’s alright. I was just surprised at his questions. But uhm, sorry what was your name again?”  
   
“Sewoon, Jung Sewoon.”  
   
“Sewoon-ssi, I don’t have a boyfriend either. I’m single.”  
   
“Well then, are you interested?” Sewoon just continued with no shame. Youngmin had had enough though and roughly elbowed him in his side.  
   
“That’s enough, please stop talking.” Youngmin hissed angrily. Sewoon simply shrugged with a smile and muttered a soft ‘Doesn’t hurt to try right?’  
   
Fortunately for Donghyun, (and Youngmin, the second-hand embarrassment was more than enough for now), Sewoon kept quiet and more normal questions related to his place in the company, education, hobbies, pets etc. were asked by the others. After they were done Jonghyun spoke up one last time. “If that was all then you guys can go back to work. Oh and Youngmin? Could you stay back for a moment, I want to talk to you a bit.”  
   
Slowly everyone filed out of the room. Sewoon stayed back with Youngmin until the last person had left. After a look from Jonghyun, Sewoon left the room as well, but not before giving a wink to Donghyun. Youngmin groaned while Donghyun only looked mildly embarrassed this time.  
   
“I really apologize for him. I think he fell on his head a few times when he was a baby.”  
   
“Hahaha, it’s okay. He’s an interesting one for sure.” Donghyun spoke with that bright smile from earlier in the morning on his face again.  
   
“Please, don’t make the same mistake as I did when I decided to associate myself with that idiot,” Youngmin spoke, but it was easy to hear he didn’t _really_ see his friendship with Sewoon as a mistake.  
   
“Alright then.” The two turned back to Jonghyun, almost as if they had sort of forgotten he was in the room as well. “Donghyun told me you two had already met this morning?” At their nod, he continued. “That makes my question a bit easier then. Youngmin, since Donghyun will be working on our ongoing project I want you to guide him for a bit. You won’t have to worry about losing much of your time since Donghyun knows what he is supposed to do and finished school with excellent grades. He just needs a little help to get used to how we do things here. If you don’t mind I had planned for him to sit at the empty space at the desk of you and Sewoon. I think you understand why I’m asking this of you though and not of Sewoon.”  
   
Youngmin nodded, he could definitely understand why Sewoon wasn’t a suitable person for guiding someone. “Sure I can do that, no problem.”  
   
Jonghyun looked satisfied with his answer and Donghyun just looked outright delighted. Which was a little strange because why would he be _that_ happy to hear him agree, but Youngmin figured Donghyun was just a generally happy person. “Alright, I’ll leave him in your care. If you have any questions Youngmin can’t answer, my door is always open. For the both of you of course.” Jonghyun gave them one more reassuring smile before gathering his papers and leaving the room.  
   
“Okay then… follow me, I’ll show you my, well our now, workplace.” For a few steps, they both kept quiet and Youngmin once again feared the awkwardness would come. But his fears proved ungrounded when Donghyun cheerfully started asking him questions about how long he worked here already (“two years” “oh then you were older than me when you started hyung!), asked how he became friends with Sewoon (“it’s a long story, I’ll tell you some other time” “I’ll keep you to that”), and was in the middle of asking why Youngmin decided to work here when they arrived at their desk.  
   
“Well, here we are. As you can see you’ll be sharing the desk with not only me but also with Sewoon.” Youngmin gestured to the desk in front of him where Sewoon was seated. The desk was relatively narrow but was long. Right now Sewoon and he were spread out way more than was strictly necessary, so they could easily make enough space for Donghyun to sit next to them. “Ay Ponyo, move over a bit, Donghyun is going to sit with us.”  
   
“Oh, nice! Hello Donghyun! Can he sit in the middle?”  
   
“Definitely not. I’ll be sitting in the middle.” With a little grumble and a ‘You just want him all for yourself’ which Youngmin chose to ignore, Sewoon scooted over so Youngmin could do the same and space opened up on the other end of the desk. Gratefully Donghyun sat down and took his laptop from his bag.  
   
“Jonghyun already emailed me the details on the project and told me what I should do. So I guess I’ll just get started and when I get stuck I’ll ask you?” Confused Donghyun looked around the desk, the charger of his laptop hanging uselessly in his hand. “Ehmm where is the socket?”  
   
“It’s under the desk, sadly. But your plan is fine, let’s start working.” After Donghyun reappeared from plugging the charger they all started to work seriously. The silence that fell over them was only sometimes broken by Donghyun softly asking a question and Youngmin answering to the best of his abilities.  
 

* * *

   
Around one o’clock Youngmin nudged Donghyun to ask if he wanted to come to the little coffee/sandwich shop down the street for lunch break together with him and Sewoon. Donghyun agreed readily and within minutes the trio set off to the elevators.  
   
“How did you two become friends? I asked Youngmin-hyung earlier, but he only told me it was a long story.” Donghyun asked innocently when they were standing inside the further empty elevator.  
   
“Well, it’s true it’s a long story and I guess it’s sort of funny as well. I can tell you if you want, I think we have enough time for it now.” Sewoon replied friendly before launching himself into story-telling mode. “Youngmin-hyung and I are both from Busan, we went to high school together. Hyung was in a higher grade than me, but we were both in the same music club. This is also where we met for the first time. Actually, hyung has a very different music style from me, but in the club, we didn’t have much choice in what we played anyway. For like half a year we didn’t really talk other than when we had to cooperate on things. It wasn’t until we went to that one regional school competition that things changed.  
   
The competition was held in a city a few hours away by bus and lasted the whole weekend so the club was spending the nights there. We were staying in this big cabin like house with two separate sleeping areas for boys and girls since our club was an almost perfect fifty-fifty mix. Our first day there was mostly spent practicing and in the evening were the first rounds of the competition. Which we nailed, by the way, perfect score. So that called for a little party back at the house of course. There we danced and did karaoke for a while before we all sat down to play truth or dare. Get rid of that judgmental look on your face Kim Donghyun.”  
   
“I’m sorry, but you’re not gonna tell me that you guys became friends through _truth or dare_ , right? That sounds like a bad TV show from the nineties.” Donghyun retorted with a bit of a disgusted look on his face. The whole exchange made Youngmin laugh and quickly the other two joined in as well. Suddenly the elevator dinged indicating they had reached ground level. Together they left the elevator and walked to the little café.  
   
“You can judge all you want, but we actually did, kind of,” Sewoon said starting strong, but actually feeling a little bit embarrassed at the end as well.  
   
“It was really stupid though,” Youngmin added helpfully.  
   
“I’ll continue the story after we get our food, I think now is a nice sort of cliffhanger to leave it at.” Sewoon decided for himself before walking into the little food place and promptly ordering himself a sandwich and something to drink. Youngmin shook his head before leading a chuckling Donghyun inside. They both ordered before following Sewoon to the table he had sat down at. When they got there Sewoon had already finished half of his sandwich and about a quarter of his drink. “Alright, shall I continue?”  
   
“Yes please, I’m very curious now.” Donghyun chuckled lightly from where he sat next to Youngmin, opposite from Sewoon. The latter took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and took a deep breath.  
   
“Okay, so we had all sat down in a circle to play truth or dare. The first few rounds were innocent with truths like ‘Have you ever cheated on a test?’ and dares like ‘Drink cola from a bottle while upside down’. Wait! Wasn’t that your dare, hyung?”  
   
“Ugh, don’t remind me. It really wasn’t a nice experience.” Youngmin shuddered. “I still can’t drink cola because of that.”  
   
Sewoon quickly took a few sips of his drink while Donghyun was comforting Youngmin about his traumatic experience. “On with the story. So after a few rounds, the questions and dares got a little bit more interesting. Mind you that the teachers weren’t with us at the time and we were like fifteen. At some point, it was the turn of this girl and she picked truth. She was asked if she had a crush on someone, which was actually kind of mean since most of us knew she liked Youngmin-hyung, but we were just forcing her to say it out loud. Ah hyung, is it alright with you if I tell the _full_ story? I mean, you know I don’t really care if Donghyun knows, but…”  
   
“It’s alright you can tell the whole story, you already started anyway. Donghyun seems like a person who wouldn’t judge a person based on things like this.” Youngmin answered sincerely, he only knew Donghyun for a day, but the younger just had a trustworthy vibe around him. He didn’t feel like a person who would judge others and tell their secret. The guy in question nodded amicably.  
   
“I don’t know what you guys are talking about exactly, but I swear I won’t judge. I’m a very accepting person. Please tell the story, you can’t leave me hanging like this.”  
   
Sewoon, who in the meantime had finished both his food _and_ his drink, nodded before continuing to talk. “So this girl indeed answered that hyung was her crush. But you know how teenagers are, everyone started whistling and pushing them to sit together. The girl was completely embarrassed but even so, you could see she secretly enjoyed it as well, while hyung over here was just plain uncomfortable. Anyway, after they sat together everyone calmed down again and we continued playing. It wasn’t long until it was hyung’s turn again and of course, the bunch hadn’t forgotten the little confession from a few rounds ago. Hyung picked dare and immediately everyone started discussing his dare right away. Eventually, they all settled on the same thing. Will you do the honors, hyung?”  
   
“It was to ‘kiss someone in the room’. I still don’t understand why they didn’t just dare me to kiss Sejeong. I mean that was obviously what they wanted me to do.” Youngmin tried to play it cool, though it was clear he was also a bit embarrassed. “Anyway, as much as I’d love to keep on sitting here and chat, we got a job to do. And lunch break is almost over, so we need to get back. You can finish the story on the way back.”  
   
“Fine, but I’m definitely finishing the story before we start working again. I’m sure Donghyun wouldn’t be able to work without knowing the end of the epic tale of the start of our friendship.”  
   
“No, that would be 100% impossible.” Both Sewoon and Donghyun were looking at him with the most serious gazes they could muster at the moment. Youngmin shook his head in defeat. Just his luck that those two had found each other like that.  
   
“Alright, come on you two.” The three of them stood up and started their walk back to the company. During the walk, and subsequently the elevator ride, Sewoon started his story again.  
   
“So, hyung got dared to kiss someone. Clearly, he was very uncomfortable with the dare. But a dare is a dare and Busan men don’t back down from a dare.” Sewoon laughed at his own words, but Youngmin punched him in the arm so he continued talking.  
   
“Everyone was expecting him to kiss the girl from earlier, but, even though I hadn’t talked to hyung much it was clear to me he didn’t like the girl. Or any of the girls in general, if you get what I mean.” Sewoon stopped talking and both him and Youngmin looked expectantly at Donghyun for a moment to see his reaction. Only for him to not react much at all.  
   
“Okay, so hyung’s gay. Great, me too. Now continue with the story please, I wanna know what hyung did!”  
   
Sewoon chuckled at Donghyun’s enthusiasm and wiggled his eyebrows at Youngmin what he could only interpret as ‘Cute elevator guy is gay, go get him’. Youngmin shook his head at him before boarding the elevator they were waiting for. When they were all in, fortunately without any other curious ears, Sewoon continued again. “Hyung was looking around the circle of our club and at some point, our eyes met. Hyung was looking very stressed and I honestly found it funny, but I took pity on him as well. Since everybody already knew me as the nutcase of the group I didn’t really care about my image anyway. So I remember I loudly exclaimed ‘I know I’m irresistible and everyone wants to kiss me. Fine fine, I’ll sacrifice myself!’ then I just crawled over to hyung. I gave him a few seconds to back away but he didn’t. Contrary, he actually leaned forward and kissed _me_. After about ten seconds he pulled away again.”  
   
“Everybody around us was screaming and it was just utter chaos, but Sewoon had the gall to _wink_ at me. Seriously at that moment, I should’ve known I had to run.”  
   
“Hahaha _maybe_ , but you didn’t and we became friends… eventually.”  
   
“You guys kissed. Seriously?” Donghyun looked very amused. “It sounds like a bad romance novel though. Did you start dating afterward? Realized it was true love and are secretly married now?”  
   
“God no!”  Youngmin yelled while at the same time Sewoon groaned out a disgusted ‘Definitely not!’. Donghyun laughed again while the elevator reached their floor and they got out.  
   
“After our kiss, the game was pretty much over. Everyone was yelling and Sejeong was crying so her friends went to comfort her. Anyway, at that moment, hyung was going to run away, but I stopped him. I explained that I had seen he was uncomfortable and just wanted to help. I also told him I knew he liked boys.”  
   
“Yeah, like he didn’t even ask or anything. He just told it to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt a little shocked.” Youngmin interrupted the other.  
   
“It was obvious _to me_. But back to the story, I told hyung it was okay since I was bi myself and after that, we just started to hang out often. Strangely we clicked perfectly and became close friends. If I have to be honest we did try dating somewhere not that long after that kiss. We even kissed again a few times, but we both admitted our romantic feelings towards each other weren’t that strong so we stopped. I think we only dated two weeks at most. Youngmin-hyung is a very good kisser though.” Sewoon ended with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at the both of them then laughed at their scandalized/embarrassed expressions and sat down at his desk. “Well boys, storytime is over, back to work again.”  
   
Sewoon promptly turned to his laptop and immediately started typing away. Youngmin laughed while shaking his head in disbelief at the change in behavior in his friend. He turned to Donghyun who was laughing as well. “Okay then… let’s get to work as well.”  
 

* * *

   
Nearing the end of their day Donghyun hit a problem he couldn’t solve. He turned to ask Youngmin about it and together they started to work on it. After a while, Sewoon packed his stuff and said his goodbyes, eager to leave with some of the others on their floor before he could get roped into helping them and having to do overtime as well.  The still working duo said their goodbyes in return before turning back to Donghyun’s screen. After another hour they finally managed to figure out what was wrong, then spent even more time to actually fix it before they finally could go home.  
   
“Thanks, hyung. I’m glad we solved it.” A relieved smile was spread out on the brunet’s face. “I want to go home, I’m exhausted.”  
   
“Yeah same, and I’m hungry.” Youngmin looked at the time on his laptop before shutting it off. “It’s almost half past seven as well.”  
   
“What? Really?!” Donghyun moaned out in displeasure while dropping his head on the desk. “I hope tomorrow will go smoother.”  
   
“I’m sure it does.” Youngmin awkwardly patted the other’s back before telling him to pack up so they could go home. Donghyun complied quickly and within minutes they were standing in the elevator together.  
   
“So… do you live close to the company?” Youngmin winced internally at how awkward the question sounded, but he had to say something otherwise the elevator wouldn’t move of course. Once again he cursed their CEO in his mind. Fortunately for the elder Donghyun didn’t seem to notice his awkwardness or chose to ignore it for his sake.  
   
“I have to take a train to get here, but it isn’t so bad. It’s about a half an hour ride, I’m fortunate to live close to the train station. What about you hyung?” Once again that bright smile was directed at him and even though Donghyun looked a little tired the smile was still blinding.  
   
“I take a bus, it’s about thirty minutes as well. A bit shorter when the roads are empty, a bit longer when it’s really busy.”  
   
“Ah, that’s good hyung. I’m glad you don’t have to travel very long. Do you live alone, hyung? I live together with two younger guys, one of them is even still in high school. It’s a bit of a strange situation that we ended up living with the three of us, but we make it work. I feel a bit like their mother. One of them is actually from Busan as well.” Donghyun chuckled fondly, obviously with his thoughts at home with the others.  
   
“Yeah, I live alone, it isn’t bad though. Sewoon actually lives close by so we often eat together or visit one another. It’s nice.” Youngmin thought about his apartment, sure it got a bit lonely at night but it’s not like that mattered much since most of the time he actually _was_ at home he was sleeping.  
   
“You and Sewoon really are such good friends. Even though I first thought Sewoon-hyung was absolutely crazy, still think that a bit, to be honest, he seems very friendly and genuinely seems to care about you.”  
   
“Yeah, he’s a really good friend. I’m very happy to have him. Though don’t get me wrong, I still think he’s completely out of his mind most of the time as well.” They shared a laugh before the elevator hit the bottom floor. Together they stepped out and walked to the door. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow again then?”  
   
“Yup, see you tomorrow hyung!” Donghyun smiled again and waved as he walked off into the opposite direction of Youngmin’s bus stop to go to the train station. Youngmin waved back before starting to walk as well. Without Donghyun’s happy chatter next to him it suddenly felt very quiet. Which was strange, because he was used to Sewoon talking next to him but didn’t really miss it when it was gone. Like he did with Donghyun’s chatter right now. He really hoped it didn’t mean anything, crushes on coworkers never meant anything good. With a sigh, he reached his bus stop and waited for the vehicle to arrive. For the first time in what had certainly been a while, he felt reluctant to return to his empty apartment and it had everything to do with their newest employee.  
 

* * *

   
To Youngmin’s relief, he was able to catch the morning rush again on Wednesday after traveling with Sewoon on Tuesday. He was standing in the back of the elevator together with six other people who were having a conversation in the front, so there was no need for Youngmin to do anything except for getting off at the right floor. Walking into his little workspace he was greeted by the faces of the ever-chipper Sewoon and Donghyun.  
   
“Good morning guys.”  
   
“Morning hyung!” They both greeted back in unison. Youngmin felt the warmth he had felt around the youngest the previous days return when he looked at the bright face of a smiling Donghyun. Vaguely Youngmin could hear Sewoon talking about how he and the younger had arrived at the company at the same time, but Youngmin was unable to tear his attention away from Donghyun’s smile. Somewhere far away in the back of his mind, he could hear a voice scolding him for staring at the youngest. _Come on Youngmin, you said it yourself, crushed on coworkers are bad. B. A. D. Please stop._ He managed to tear his gaze away from Donghyun and tune into Sewoon’s chatter right on time, as Sewoon was telling him something important about their project deadline.  
   
“So, now we got extra help in the form of Donghyun, the deadline is moved closer. Which means we now only have until next Wednesday. The day after Jonghyun wants to have a company, well more like floor but you get what I mean, dinner. Also, Jonghyun is coming over at around three to check up on everyone’s progress.”  
   
Youngmin nodded after Sewoon was done talking to show he had listened before once again diving under the table to plug his laptop into the socket. When he came back up he noticed Donghyun looking at him. Or more precisely looking at where his butt had been a few moments ago. When he caught the other’s eye he swore he saw Donghyun blush a bit before quickly looking away, but that was probably just his imagination (or wishful thinking). “Alright then, let’s get to work.”  
   
“Yes sir!” The younger two replied with a fake salute before turning towards their own laptop screens. The rest of the day wasn’t very eventful. At lunch, they went out to eat something with the three of them again and, punctual as always, at three o’clock Jonghyun had stopped by to check up on their work and Donghyun’s blending in. Before they knew it, it was the end of the day and fortunately, there hadn’t been any strange problems forcing them to work overtime. So the three of them could leave together. At the door, Youngmin and Sewoon said their goodbyes to Donghyun since he had to leave in the other direction. As soon as Donghyun was out of hearing range Sewoon turned to him.  
   
“So when are the two of you going to start dating? As your friend, I’m obliged to say it’s a little quick since you two only know each other for a few days yet, blah blah blah the usual. But I’m rooting for you.”  
   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Youngmin spoke quickly, trying to avoid the conversation by boarding the bus they had been waiting for.  
   
“Pfff like hell you don’t.” Sewoon retorted while following Youngmin into the bus. They sat down next to each other at the back of the bus where it was mostly deserted. Sewoon wasted no time to continue accusing the other. “I can clearly see you two making heart eyes at each other. And frankly, other kind of eyes as well if you know what I mean. Don’t you even try to deny it.” Sewoon threatened as best as he could. For a few moments, they just stared defiantly at each other before Youngmin gave in.  
   
“Alright, fine! I think Donghyun is very attractive and has a great personality as well. I also find him easy to talk to, which as you know, isn’t always that easy for me.” Youngmin sighed and shook his head. “But we can’t date. We work together, what if we don’t work out? Everything will be awkward and you will be in between it. Besides I don’t even know if we’re allowed to date coworkers in our company.”  
   
“Youngmin, you’re overcomplicating things.” Sewoon put his hand on his shoulder in a form of comfort. For once being serious because this was an important matter. “Your last boyfriend was at the start of college and you know how I thought about him. You deserve to be in a happy relationship and I think you and Donghyun will make a great couple.”  
   
Because of Sewoon’s words, painful memories of his previous boyfriend resurfaced again. From the start, Sewoon had been skeptical about the other, but he didn’t want to be too negative about it. Of course, he had told Youngmin of his doubts, but he refused to listen because he had a crush and only saw the good things. Youngmin and the other had clicked and against his better judgment (he knew about the bad reputation of the other as well) Youngmin developed feelings. After a little while they started dating and for a few months, they had a relationship like any other couple. It wasn’t until after that his boyfriend started showing his true colors. He became a typical possessive boyfriend who at some point started to become seriously mad, though fortunately never physical, at Youngmin when he hung out with Sewoon. Youngmin had tried his best to please him and started avoiding all people who weren’t his boyfriend. Sewoon didn’t take well to this and forced Youngmin into a heart-to-heart to make him realize his relationship wasn’t healthy anymore and it would be best for him to break it off. Youngmin did, however, it had been anything but a clean break. The break-up had led to their worst fight so far and it had taken Sewoon and some of Youngmin’s other friends months to get him back to how he was before the relationship. These days the only thing remaining from the bad relationship was his awkwardness around strangers and his slight difficulty to trust others.  
   
This is why Youngmin felt so confused about Donghyun, he hadn’t felt awkward around him and deep down he knew he already trusted him enough to consider a relationship. A little shake from Sewoon took him back to the present again. “Still I don’t think Donghyun and I should date. I’m not sure he even likes me like that.”  
   
“Oh he _definitely_ likes you like that. You might not notice but he stares at you, like a lot. And honestly some of the questions he asks you when he encounters a ‘problem’,” Sewoon did some air quotes while saying problems, “are totally unnecessary, he just wants your attention. And finally his smile. I don’t get that super bright smile, he saves that one all for you.”  
   
Youngmin felt himself blush, of course, he had sort of noticed all these little things as well, but he had just put them down to his own feelings, but to hear Sewoon point it out like that made his heart unwillingly beat a little faster. “I still don’t know.”  
   
“Fine then.” Sewoon sighed. “But please promise me you’ll at least think about it, _really_ think about it.” By now the bus had almost reached Sewoon’s stop so it was time for them to part ways.  
   
“I will, bye Sewoon, see you tomorrow.” After saying his byes back Sewoon got off the bus. Youngmin still had one more stop to go and used those few minutes to contemplate what Sewoon had said. Dating Donghyun sounded nice and Youngmin was convinced Donghyun would be a perfect boyfriend who would treat him right, but it was just too soon now. They didn’t even know each other for a full week yet and they both should be focused on making the deadline for now. Maybe in the future, they could but for now, Youngmin had to learn to keep his feelings in check and make sure his crush didn’t grow too big. Which was without a doubt going to be difficult since Donghyun was just so adorable. But he had to be strong, he didn’t want to screw up this relationship before it even had a chance to start. With that new resolution, he got off the bus to walk the five minutes to his house.  
 

* * *

   
The next few days were filled with knowing stares from Sewoon each time he interacted with Donghyun. It was a little annoying and very embarrassing, especially the few times Donghyun caught the look as well. Youngmin’s resolution to not let his crush grow and ask Donghyun out on a date was getting harder and harder to stand by. Every time they talked Youngmin found something new he liked about the other. Because of Sewoon’s words and looks he was now also hyper-aware of every little thing the younger boy did. The bright smiles that were only directed at him made his heart skip a few beats and his face turn a bit redder. He also noticed that indeed a lot of the little questions Donghyun asked about his work were probably unnecessary, but he just found that very cute.  
   
On Saturday, exactly three days after his conversation with Sewoon the latter called in sick. Which meant he and Donghyun would be alone all of the day. This made Youngmin a little nervous, without Sewoon the only barrier between him and Donghyun was gone. Youngmin was especially concerned about _Donghyun_ confessing because he knew he wouldn’t be able to reject the other. Still, he found it too early to date the other so he could only hope nothing would happen this day. With a quick prayer, he stepped out of the elevator to walk to their desk.  
   
“Good morning, hyung! Have you seen Sewoon-hyung? He’s normally here earlier than me.” Donghyun looked a little concerned, which Youngmin found very cute.  
   
“He send me a text this morning saying he got sick,” Youngmin said after unpacking his laptop and other stuff from his back. As always he had to crawl under the table for the socket.  
   
“Oh, I hope he feels better soon, send him my get well wishes! That reminds me I don’t have either of your phone numbers.” He handed his phone to Youngmin as soon as the other was above the table again. Wordlessly Youngmin took the phone and entered both his and Sewoon’s number before handing the phone back again.  
   
“I entered Sewoon’s number as well, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”  
   
“Thank you, hyung! By the way, I spoke to Jonghyun-ssi about the sockets yesterday. He told me he would try to get them built into the desk.”  
   
“Ah that would be great! I don’t really fancy crawling under the table as the start of my day.” This made them both laugh a little and Youngmin felt his heartbeat speeding up as he looked at Donghyun. _This is it, I’m not going to last today. Today_ definitely _isn’t going to end well._  
   
“Shall we get to work then? I imagine we’re going to be busy today since we don’t have our power ponyo?” Donghyun asked while only sounding mildly sarcastic at the ‘power’ since Sewoon surprisingly actually worked pretty fast.  
   
“Yeah, he emailed me the stuff he was working on that we need for our part. We might have to expand a bit on that, but Sewoon promised me he’d take us out for dinner if we ended up having to finish his work.”  
   
“In that case, let’s start working. Fighting!” Together they started working, which for the most part went pretty smoothly. Because of the increased workload, they decided to have a quick lunch inside the building instead of going to the café. This did mean a sad lunch of a dry slice of bread with cheese and a glass of water. After lunch they continued working, by now they had actually finished quite a big portion of Sewoon’s part as well as of their own. Despite their hard work, they weren’t able to finish what they wanted to before the end of the workday, so once again the duo stayed back to finish. It wasn’t until then that Youngmin’s earlier fears became a reality.  
   
“Donghyun-ah, can you bring these papers to the third floor for me? I need to have them signed before I can send them away. The people still there will know where to sign.” Youngmin would’ve done it himself but at the moment his hands were full with typing on his laptop and balancing his phone on his shoulder to talk to the people who needed the papers.  
   
“Sure hyung, I’ll be back in a bit.” Youngmin gave him a quick thumbs up before focusing on his tasks again. Almost half an hour passed before he was finally off the phone again. Immediately he noticed he had several messages and even two missed calls from Donghyun. Concerned he quickly called the younger back.  
   
“Donghyun-ah, I saw you called me, what’s wrong?”  
   
“Oh my god, hyung! I’m stuck in the elevator and I can’t find a help button!” Donghyun sounded close to tears and Youngmin couldn’t help but get even more concerned.  
   
“Are you sure you’re stuck? What happened?” Out of instinct Youngmin automatically walked to where the elevators were located. Around this time the building was already close to deserted, but Youngmin was sure there would still be a technician somewhere inside.  
   
“I don’t know. I got the papers signed and was on my way back, but once I got in I only moved about one floor before the elevator suddenly stopped moving.”  
   
“Are the lights still on?”  
   
“Yes they are.” Youngmin heard some noises on the other line and a surprised yell. “Hyung! I’m moving again!”  
   
Suddenly Youngmin had an idea, but this couldn’t be true right? Donghyun had been working here for a few days now. It was impossible he didn’t know… _right_? Cautiously he asked. “Donghyun, you do realize our elevators only move when you’re talking right?”  
   
“Huh, what?” The other sounded very confused, which confirmed Youngmin’s idea that he indeed didn’t know.  
   
“Our CEO wanted to stimulate office relations, which is why he decided to install conversation powered elevators. You must have noticed how people were always talking inside the elevators right?”  
   
“Well, with you saying it like that I guess there was indeed always someone speaking. But I just thought the people here were very friendly! This is the first time I’ve been alone in one.” Suddenly Donghyun made a happy noise. “I’m almost there hyung! Thank you!”  
   
Before Youngmin could reply the elevator doors opened and Donghyun came flying out. As soon as he saw the older he immediately launched himself into his arms. Youngmin could feel the other shaking a bit so he hugged him a little tighter in return. “It’s alright Donghyunnie, you’re safe now. It’s over.”  
   
“Thank you, hyung. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do and then you didn’t answer your phone…” Donghyun pulled back a little to look into Youngmin’s eyes with a soft smile on his face. “But everything’s okay now.”  
   
“… Yeah, everything’s… okay…” Youngmin might like the smile Donghyun had on his face now even more than the usual bright smile, though maybe that was just because it was so close now. Youngmin felt his face turn the color of a tomato but he couldn’t look away. Suddenly Donghyun’s face turned serious and he saw his eyes fly over to his lips once before they flitted back to his eyes again. Youngmin self-consciously licked his lips and noticed himself leaning a bit closer to the other. He could see Donghyun do the same, but couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Just when their lips were about to connect a loud ringing noise interrupted them. As if burned they sprang apart.  
   
“Oh shit! That’s my phone!” Youngmin felt completely flustered but managed to answer the phone in a relatively calm and collected way. “Hello, Lim Youngmin speaking… yes… yes I’m sorry, there was a little problem… yes, yes I’ll send them over right away… bye.”  
   
“I think you need these,” Donghyun said, no trace of any embarrassment from the earlier happenings visible while holding out the momentarily forgotten papers he got signed.  
   
“Yes, t-thank you.” Youngmin still sounded a little breathless and he found that very annoying. Quickly he walked away with the papers to get them scanned and emailed through. When he got to the little printing/scanning room he was relieved to find himself alone. With a tired sigh, he leaned against the wall next to the printer. If his phone hadn’t rung at that exact moment he and Donghyun would’ve kissed, no doubt. _So much for holding back_ , he thought sarcastically. He wondered why Donghyun looked so unaffected though. Where he was all blushy and stuttering, Donghyun looked like nothing had happened. But it couldn’t be that Donghyun hadn’t felt anything, right? That he hadn’t felt the rush of the near kiss, the tension between them? _Ugh_ this was making him way too nervous. As he walked back after scanning the document, one half of him hoped Donghyun had already left, his other half desperately hoped that Donghyun was still waiting for him.  
   
“You done hyung?” His second half could be happy because there sitting on their desk, obviously waiting for him, was Donghyun. He was smiling that bright smile again when he saw the other and Youngmin had to use all of his power to walk to his laptop instead of straight into Donghyun’s arms.  
   
“Almost, I just have to email it.” Quickly Youngmin attached the file to his previously made email and sent it. Done for the day he packed his stuff and told Donghyun he was ready to leave. In silence that was more comfortable than Youngmin had expected, they entered an empty elevator together.  
   
“Oh, I guess we’ll have to talk right hyung?”  
   
“If we want to reach the bottom we do yes.”  
   
“Hmm.” Donghyun looked like he was thinking for a moment. Youngmin kept his silence waiting for Donghyun to continue. Because of the sudden silence, the elevator slowly stopped moving. When they had fully stopped almost at the 8 th floor Donghyun started whispering. “Does the elevator also move when we whisper?”  
   
“I don’t know I never tried it,” Youngmin spoke back in his normal voice which caused the elevator to move half a floor before Donghyun shushed him.  
   
“Hyung, I wanna try, be quiet. Please?” Donghyun whispered again. Youngmin didn’t really understand why Donghyun would want to try this out now, only minutes after being sort of stuck on this very elevator and totally freaked out because of it. Youngmin also didn’t really fancy the idea of being enclosed in such a small space with Donghyun any longer than necessary after what happened earlier. Still, he decided to humor the other and started whispering as well.  
   
“Alright then, fine. How do you want to test this out? Just by talking?”  
   
“Hmm, that’s okay I think. Let’s see…” Donghyun took a few steps closer to him and Youngmin had to fight himself to not take just as many steps backward. _He’s just coming closer to you so it’s easier to hear each other. Nothing more, stay focused Youngmin!_ “Tell me more about the elevators. What do you do when you’re alone? Obviously, they don’t move just because there’s no one to talk to.”  
   
“No, you’ll have to talk. You can either choose to simply talk to yourself out loud or you can do as you did before and call someone to talk to. It’s okay as long as the breaks in between the conversation aren’t too long. Our CEO called it an unfortunate drawback that we would have to deal with one way or another.”  
   
“Ahh okay. What happens if someone refuses to talk though? Or like me, doesn’t know you have to talk? Do they just get stuck until forever?”  
   
“I honestly don’t know. I once heard from Sewoon that someone on the 6 th floor wanted to try it out. But after being stuck for a few minutes someone pressed the button for the elevator on the outside and after another few minutes the elevator went there.”  
   
Donghyun made a sound of understanding before his expression turned mischievous. Before Youngmin could ask what was up, Donghyun took another step closer and almost whispered directly into Youngmin’s ear. “Hey hyung, I think it’s working. We haven’t moved a bit since we started whispering. If you ever wanna have a secret conversation you can do it like this. Though it’s not very practical, my throat is starting to hurt.”  
   
The younger giggled a bit and he was still so close, _so close_. Youngmin’s mind was short-circuiting again and the only thing he could think was Donghyun. Donghyun’s voice, Donghyun’s eyes, Donghyun’s smile, Donghyun’s _lips_. Would he keep smiling as he kissed him? How would it feel against his own lips? Youngmin was so lost that he almost didn’t notice it when the other started whispering again.  
   
“Hyung, can I tell you a secret?” Wordlessly Youngmin nodded. This time Donghyun leaned in enough to whisper directly into his ear. Youngmin could feel the other’s warm breath fanning over his ear and he involuntarily shivered. When Donghyun spoke again Youngmin could feel the words as much as he heard them. “I like you.”  
   
Though he had expected it Youngmin’s breath still hitched and the already high tension in the elevator doubled. Slowly Donghyun drew back and they locked eyes for a short moment before Youngmin put his hands on Donghyun’s waist and leaned in to whisper something of his own in the other’s ear. “I like you too.”  
   
With the mutual confession, the tension exploded. Youngmin had hardly pulled back before Donghyun’s lips were on his own. Or his on Donghyun’s, honestly he couldn’t tell who had been the first to lean in. Youngmin pulled Donghyun closer and wrapped his arms tightly around him while at the same time Donghyun’s hands ended up on his shoulder and on the back of his head. In contrast to the strong tension, however, the kiss was surprisingly soft. Slowly their lips moved against each other just getting acquainted with the rhythm of the other. After a minute which could have been several hours in Youngmin’s mind, they parted again. With a breathless laugh, Donghyun was the first to speak again. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time we met.”  
   
“Me too.” Youngmin felt a giddy feeling well up inside his stomach. He couldn’t hold back the little giggles escaping his mouth. He felt silly and embarrassed to be feeling like this after kissing someone he only knew for a few days, but fortunately, Donghyun seemed to be feeling the same. Together they shared a laugh while still holding onto each other. Their loud laughter caused the elevator to move down again. Suddenly Donghyun shushed him and started to whisper again.  
   
“I don’t want to leave yet. Can we stay a few more minutes?” Youngmin nodded and pulled Donghyun tighter against him in a hug. Donghyun responded by moving his arms from the elder’s shoulders to wrap them around his neck. “This is nice, I really like you hyung. Is it strange I feel this way after only knowing you for a few days?”  
   
“I don’t know, but I feel the same way,” Youngmin spoke while resting his head against Donghyun’s.  
   
“Hmm…” They stayed silent for a bit more time just enjoying their embrace before the silence was once again broken by the younger of the two. “Do you want to go on a date?”  
   
“Yeah, can I pick you up this Sunday?” He felt Donghyun shake against him in silent laughter.  
   
“That’s tomorrow hyung, but sure I’d love to.”  
   
“Great.” Another few more moments passed before Youngmin drew back from the hug and gave Donghyun a short peck on his lips. After the short kiss, Youngmin tried to draw back completely but Donghyun pulled him back and slammed their mouths together again. Youngmin was surprised but still responded eagerly. This time though there was nothing left of the innocence of the previous kiss. Almost immediately Youngmin felt Donghyun’s tongue poking his lips and one of his hands tugging on his hair. With a low groan, Youngmin opened his mouth and their tongues met in the middle. Youngmin moved one of his arms from around Donghyun’s waist to rest underneath his shirt just above the waistline of his pants. Donghyun let out moan at the contact of Youngmin’s cold hand on his heated skin. This turned Youngmin on more than he thought it would and he couldn’t help backing Donghyun into the closest wall. He moved the hand that wasn’t directly touching the other onto the wall next to his head. Upon contact, Donghyun threw his head up to break the kiss and inhaled deeply. Youngmin simply moved to kiss a line from his jaw down to his collarbone. At the point where his neck turned to his shoulder, he stopped to suck on the skin. Donghyun let out a deep groan and used the hand still in Youngmin’s hair to push him closer. After a moment Youngmin pulled back to admire the pretty purple hickey now adoring the other's neck. “You're so pretty.”  
   
“Hmm.” Donghyun hummed while pulling Youngmin back in for a kiss. Youngmin took his time to lick his way into the younger's mouth. There he made sure to explore every inch of the other before playing with Donghyun's tongue. The kiss ended with Donghyun sucking and nibbling on Youngmin’s tongue. Youngmin could feel his blood rushing south and knew they should stop now or he wasn’t going to be able to.  
   
“Donghyun, we should stop… or you must want to come with me to my place.” He panted while rested his forehead against the other’s.  
   
“Hmm you’re right. We should calm down for a bit.” Donghyun closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Youngmin decided to do the same and take a few steps back from the other to lean on a different wall of the elevator.  
   
“Alright I’m okay again,” Youngmin spoke after catching his breath and feeling comfortable in his pants again.  
   
“Yeah me too, let’s head down now.” Donghyun was smiling again though it looked a little mischievous. “We need to talk to get down though, so… what time are you picking me up for our date?”  
   
“Uhm, I don’t know? Depends on what we’re going to do. We can do the classic dinner plus movie or we can drink something at a café somewhere and go for a walk after?” Youngmin suggested a tad awkwardly, it really had been a long time since he last went on a date.  
   
“I think going to a café and taking a walk sounds really nice, the weather has been great the last few days. It will be a nice way to get to know you outside of the office. We can always still do dinner after if we feel like it.”  
   
“Alright, shall I pick you up at two?”  
   
“Sounds great, I’ll text you my address. Oh look hyung, we’re on the ground again!” No sooner than Donghyun spoke the words the door of the elevator opened revealing the empty lobby of the company. Together they got out of the elevator and walked out of the door.  
   
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow again.” Youngmin stood still, not really knowing how to say goodbye and not really wanting to either if he was being honest.  
   
“I wish we could go out for dinner right now, but I promised to cook for the boys at home. That is if they haven’t eaten each other yet.” Donghyun sighed, it looked like he wasn’t willing to say goodbye just yet either. Unfortunately, they didn’t have much choice, especially since his roommates had already been waiting for him for a long while. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
   
Youngmin met Donghyun in the middle for a quick goodbye kiss before they both went their separate ways. On the bus, Youngmin decided to send Sewoon a text about what happened and of course to ask about Sewoon’s health.  
   
**You:** Hey, you feeling better already?  
   
Like always it took Sewoon almost no time to reply.  
   
**Ponyo:** Yeah a bit, I took some heavy painkillers this afternoon and I slept a lot  
**Ponyo:** I think I’ll be back on Monday  
**Ponyo:** Anything interesting happened today?  
**You:** The usual  
**You:** Donghyun and I finished your work, so we’re expecting that dinner  
**You:** Nothing really special really  
**You:** Expect that Donghyun and I kissed and we’re having a date tomorrow  
**Ponyo:** WHAT?!?!?!?! O.O  
**Ponyo:** Tell me everything!  
   
Youngmin laughed to himself before texting Sewoon about what happened in the elevators, though he decided to keep the details of their kiss to himself.  
   
**Ponyo:** Unbelievable those stupid-ass elevators we have actually got you two together  
**Ponyo:** Strange that Donghyun didn’t know about them though…  
**You:** Yeah it’s strange, but I guess it’s possible  
**Ponyo:** Apparently…  
**Ponyo:** But anyway, I’m very happy for you!  
**Ponyo:** What do you have planned for your date tomorrow?  
**Ponyo:** And what are you going to wear?  
**Ponyo:** Damn if I wasn’t sick I’d come over right away  
**You:** I wanted to take him to the cafe we've been to last month, after we're gonna take a walk and then dinner  
**You:** I don’t really know where for dinner though  
**You:** And I haven’t even thought about clothes yet  
**You:** Oh god! What am I gonna do?????  
**Ponyo:** You’re such a disaster  
**Ponyo:** If I feel better tomorrow morning I’m coming over  
**Ponyo:** As for now I’m going to bed  
**Ponyo:** Being sick is true hell  
**You:** Don’t strain yourself, I can think something up myself  
**You:** You’re getting get well wishes from Donghyun btw  
**Ponyo:** Awww he's such a sweetheart  
**You:** I also gave him your number I didn’t think you would mind  
**Ponyo:** Nah I don’t, we should make a group chat though  
**You:** Yeah, maybe, anyway goodnight Sewoon  
**You:** Get a good night’s rest, and feel better tomorrow!  
**Ponyo** : I’ll try, g’night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a part 2 (which is honestly self-indulgent date fluff and brand new family love), but it still needs to be edited and I often forget about that >.<  
> If there are enough people who liked this and want a second part then I'll try my hardest to not forget it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next part! I actually finished (whooo!!)   
> This is basically just their date, I hope you enjoy~~

The next day Sewoon still wasn't feeling any better so Youngmin was on his own. The previous evening he had already found a few places they could go to for dinner so they could choose if they felt like it tonight. But he still didn't know what to wear!

 “Ugh I feel like a teenage girl.” Youngmin groaned embarrassed. Even though he was alone and nobody would ever learn about his behavior he still felt stupid. In the end it came down to one choice. Wear the outfit Sewoon bought for him when they were out shopping together or wear what he would normally wear in a weekend and felt most comfortable in…  He had to hurry up deciding though since he only had one hour left before he had to pick up Donghyun. Let’s just wear that, I'm already nervous enough as it is he thought before picking his favorite outfit. A long sleeved white t-shirt with a beige shirt with black stripes over it paired with simple black jeans and a white belt. To top it off he put on his favorite necklace. He looked at the clock: 12:55, which gave him just enough time take the bus and train to go to Donghyun’s house. He quickly grabbed his phone and wallet and locked up the door behind him as he left. As he was travelling he thought about how he had never seen Donghyun in casual clothes. He wondered what the other’s style would be.

 In the end it turned out they matched. After Youngmin had arrived at the address Donghyun had sent him and rung the bell a boy a lot younger looking than himself opened the door. Figuring it must be one of the housemates of the other he opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the younger boy was faster. “You must be Youngmin-hyung, right? Donghyunnie-hyung told us a lot about you so I feel like I know you already. Beside if you're going to date him you'll be part of the family. Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Lee Daehwi.” The small boy quickly made a bow. “Nice to meet you! …You don't mind me calling you hyung right?”

 “No!” He answered quickly, not liking the way the smaller suddenly looked so insecure. As soon as he had reassured the other it was alright, his big smile returned and the chatterbox was back.

 “Come in, come in! Donghyunnie-hyung wanted to make lunch for me and Woojin-hyung real quick so he's almost ready.” Youngmin pulled off his shoes and followed the other into the little house. After walking through the small entrance hall he entered the living room. The room was designed with a couch and TV on his right and another door directly opposite of him. The whole room was decorated with pictures of Donghyun together with two boys from which Youngmin could recognize one as Daehwi and a few pictures of the boys separately with either family or friends. Connected to the living room on the left through a bar was the kitchen. There he could see Donghyun together with another boy. “Donghyunnie-hyung, Youngmin-hyung is here!” Daehwi announced before sitting down in a bar stool next to the other boy. Donghyun turned around to face him with another one of his smiles.

 “Hey hyung, I’m sorry could you wait a little bit? I’m almost done.”

 “Sure, take your time. We’re not in a hurry.” Donghyun turned back to the stove where he was frying some eggs. Carefully Youngmin sat down next to Daehwi, who quickly slapped the boy next to him.

 “Hyung, be a polite person for once and introduce yourself.”

 “Fine! And don’t hit me.” The boy grunted at Daehwi before turning towards Youngmin with a small smile. “I’m Park Woojin, nice to meet you. Hyung doesn't know how to stop talking about you.”

 “I’m Im Youngmin, which you probably already knew then.” Youngmin scratched the back of his head, inwardly cringing at how awkward he must've sounded. Still he tried his best to make conversation and make the two boys like him since they were important to Donghyun. “You are from Busan right? Donghyun probably told you I am too.”

 “No I’m a Seoul person.” Woojin spoke seriously with an exaggerated Seoul accent. Daehwi quickly elbowed him in the side.

 “Don't listen to him, he is indeed from Busan. He just likes pretending he's good at hiding his accent.”

 “Woojin-ah, be nice please.” Donghyun turned around with two plates of eggs in his hands. He put them in front of the teens before turning to Youngmin. “I'm sorry for him, he can be a little… strange with people he doesn't know well.”

 “It’s alright.” Donghyun turned around to clean up the kitchen utensils. Youngmin took this time to properly look at the other. Just like him Donghyun was wearing a striped shirt. The shirt was a loose, white, short sleeved shirt with black stripes. It was paired with black ripped jeans. Youngmin noticed Donghyun was also wearing a necklace just like him. Youngmin took his time to just admire Donghyun in his casual clothes, he looked really handsome. And he was going on a date with him! Suddenly Youngmin felt a little self-conscious, maybe he should've gone with Sewoon’s outfit after all.

 “Alright I'm done, shall we go?” Like always Donghyun was smiling at him and Youngmin felt himself blush. Next to him he could hear Daehwi and Woojin giggling, probably because of him. Donghyun turned to glare at the two and told them to focus on their food. After, he motioned for Youngmin to follow him to the entrance where they put on their shoes. Donghyun turned back to the direction of the living room and yelled. “Daehwi, Woojin. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight, I left food in the fridge you can heat it up in the microwave.”

 “We know, hyung, you told us like five times already! We can take care of ourselves.” Youngmin recognize the hint of a Busan accent as the voice of Woojin.

 “Yes hyung, don't worry about us. Just enjoy your date!” That was Daehwi then.

 “Ungrateful brats.” Donghyun muttered, but Youngmin could hear the fondness in his voice. The younger grabbed his jacket before holding the door open for the other. “Well then, shall we go?”

 “Yeah.” Youngmin laughed before walking through the opened door. As soon as they were standing outside Donghyun grabbed his hand. Once again Youngmin felt his face heat up at the bold gesture but didn't move his hand away.

 “So, where are we going?”

 “There's this cafe where I've been to once which happens to be in this area. We can walk there and get something to drink and eat. That okay?”

 “Yup.” Donghyun replied happily and swung their hands in between them. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment before the younger spoke up again. “You look really good today hyung. Not that you normally don't look good or something, because obviously you're very handsome in your work clothes as well. But it's nice to see you look so casual.”

 Youngmin felt the heat that had just disappeared from his face return in full force again. He really needed to get used to Donghyun because this couldn't be healthy for him. The worst thing was that the other didn't seem affected by any of this. When he had calmed down again he replied. “You look very handsome today as well.”

 “Aww thank you! We even match with the stripes. It's like we're wearing couple clothes.” Youngmin squeezed their hands in reply and they fell in easy conversation while walking. Before they knew it they had reached the cafe. The cafe was a cozy place with a wooden floor, a few couches, soft looking chairs and the usual table booths. Inside the café some couples were sitting together and a few lone students were sitting at tables with books strewn around them. Youngmin and Donghyun walked up to the counter where they were greeted by a smiling employee. They took their time to look at the menu hanging on the wall in front of them before both ordering some coffee and a blueberry muffin for Youngmin and a piece of chocolate cake for Donghyun. After paying they sat down facing each other in the corner of the cafe at a table next to a window. “This is a really nice place. It's so close to my house and yet I've never been here, how did you find it?”

 “Sewoon had heard of it through a friend and one day when we were shopping close by we decided to come here for a break.”

 “Hahaha of course, I should've known it was Sewoon-hyung.” Suddenly Donghyun looked suspiciously at him and even though he was smiling Youngmin could see a trace of seriousness in his expression. “You sure you and Sewoon-hyung aren’t dating? Or have any feelings for each other?”

 “Yeah I'm definitely sure. I can't imagine dating Sewoon, I don't even want to imagine it.” Youngmin shuddered, it would be like dating his family, thanks but no thanks.

 “Alright then.” Donghyun’s regular smile had returned to its usual place again before he took a sip of his coffee. “So if not with Sewoon, when was your last date?”

 “That must’ve been several years ago actually. To be honest I’ve only ever had two boyfriends and the last relationship didn’t end well.” Youngmin never really liked talking about his past relationships and the only one he did talk about it with was Sewoon. But something about Donghyun just made it easy to open up to him. So when Donghyun asked about what his boyfriends were like, he answered truthfully and told the whole story.

 “Oh, that sounds tough. I promise I'll be a good boyfriend though.”

 “Are we already? Boyfriends I mean.” This made Donghyun’s smile drop and an unsure look appear on his face.

 “Was I too fast?”

 “No, no, no! It's not that I don't want to be, it’s just… well maybe it _is_ a little fast? But I don't mind, if you want to be boyfriends, then we can be?” Youngmin hated how everything he said sounded like a question, but he just felt so strange right now. He and Donghyun only knew each other for about a week now. Youngmin didn't know anyone who started a relationship that quick if it wasn't through a dating site or something. Still he knew he felt attracted to the other and liked his personality as well. So maybe it wasn't bad that they moved a little quick. They already kissed before their first date anyway so what did it matter?

 “I’d want to be…”

 “Then, Donghyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 “Yes hyung! Gladly.” Donghyun smiled before abruptly standing up. Before Youngmin could ask him what he was doing Donghyun sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I’m so happy hyung.”

 They chattered cheerily and shared some of their food. When they were done they decided to stay a little longer before leaving for a walk. By now around two hours had passed but for them it felt like only a few minutes had passed. Youngmin once again was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the other. Conversation kept on flowing without any uncomfortable silences. Where with other people Youngmin sometimes struggled to find subjects to talk about, with Donghyun they just kept coming. And even when there was a silence they were comfortable.

 “Shall we go to a park? I know one that's close by.” Donghyun suggested already tugging on Youngmin’s hand to get him to stand up as well.

 “Sure, let's go.” Youngmin smiled and let himself be pulled along by the other. Together they left the café and walked in the direction Donghyun remembered the park was. While walking hand in hand Donghyun told him the story about how he came to his living arrangements with the two younger boys.

 “So Daehwi’s mom and my mom were childhood friends. When my mom entered college Daehwi’s mom moved to the USA for school. They kept in contact and years later Daehwi’s mom returned, together with a child, Daehwi. Daehwi was 7 at the time and so went to school here in Seoul. A little over three years ago something happened with Daehwi’s mom's job and she had to go back. Daehwi didn't want to go back since he had made friends here. So my mom and Daehwi’s mom made a deal. That was to buy an apartment for me and Daehwi to live in, since I needed a home closer to university anyway. And so me and Daehwi started living together.” Donghyun finished the first part of his story just as they arrived at the park.

 “Did you and Daehwi even know each other before you started living together?”

 “Yeah, we met a few times when he and his mom came to visit or when we went to visit them. We got along fine, but we weren't like best friends or something.” That wasn't really strange Youngmin decided. It was probably impossible for someone as sweet as Donghyun to not get along with someone and from the short time he had spent with Daehwi today he decided the same went for him. Still there was an age difference between them so they most likely had different friend circles and so didn't put in an effort to become the best of friends before the living arrangements happened. “I know a place where we can sit, want to go there?”

 “Hmm that's fine.” Youngmin answered with a little squeeze of their hands. “And how did Woojin enter the story?”

 “Woojinnie came in around two years ago when he had just started with college. Because he wanted to go to a university in Seoul instead of Busan he had to move. But Woojin didn't have a relative here nor did he have much money. Daehwi and me first found him in a McDonald's where he was having some sort of panic attack above his fries. We were concerned so we went over to him and ask what was wrong. After a bit of coaxing from our side he told us he had been living in this run down, sketchy apartment complex which initially had been fine since it was a place to live in Seoul which he could afford. But when we met him he had been living there for a month and he was close to crying. There were living some creepy figures in the building and the apartment itself was horrible. The heater didn’t always work, warm water was more often not available then it was, and there were a lot ‘unwanted guests’. Namely lots of cockroaches and even some rats. Me and Daehwi wanted to help of course but we didn't know how. Our home only had two bedrooms so he couldn't really live with us. Of course we offered him our couch but he declined.” Donghyun looked a little sad at the memory. It must hurt to think back to a time where someone who was close to family now was going through such a hard time.

 “It must've been hard for him. I was fortunate enough to find a nice place together with Sewoon when we moved to Seoul for college. I can't imagine how it must be to live like that.”

 “No, it was horrible, he still dislikes to talk about it. We're here by the way.” Donghyun had led them to a secluded place on the side of a small lake. It was surrounded by trees and just perfect to sit down when you didn't want to be bothered by other park visitors.

 “Wow, this is a really nice place,” Youngmin said amazed while looking over the decently sized lake from where he was standing next to Donghyun.

 “Yeah, I found it together with Woojin and Daehwi once.” Donghyun sat down against a tree and pat the place next to him. Youngmin got the hint and sat down next to the other. Almost immediately Donghyun wrapped his arms around his right one and lay his head on his shoulder. Youngmin felt a warmth spread through his body, Donghyun was a little clingy but he found that he didn’t mind even one bit. It didn't feel like they had just become boyfriends today, it felt more like they were celebrating their third year anniversary. Youngmin moved one of his hands to entwine his fingers with Donghyun’s.

 “Let’s stay here until we get hungry okay?”

 “Yeah, let’s.” Donghyun sounded like he had just found the most comfortable place in the world lying against Youngmin. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Donghyun remembered he had been telling a story. “Ah that's right I was telling you about Woojin. Uhmm so me and Daehwi had gone home again but couldn't forget about poor Woojinnie’s living conditions. The next day over breakfast we talked about it again and Daehwi came up with the idea to move another bed into his room where Woojin could sleep. Since both our rooms are fairly big it could easily fit another person. So we decided we would ask Woojin to move in with us the next time we saw him. It took us nearly two weeks before we found him again though. Daehwi encountered him when he was walking back from his evening music lessons. Woojin was sitting on a bench and according to Daehwi it looked like he had been crying. When Daehwi offered him to stay with us he declined. But Daehwi can get _very_ persistent when he wants something so in the end he got Woojin to come with him. That night Woojin stayed with us, but the next morning he wanted to leave again. Finally after talking, arguing and persuading him for about two hours he agreed to stay with us for real. That same day we went out to move his stuff from his crappy apartment to our house and that was it. We've been a happy little family since.”

 “It sounds nice. I sometimes miss living with other people. I can't visit my family very often since Busan is so far away. I’m happy Sewoon lives so close, but it's too bad we don't live together anymore.”

 “Why did you guys decide to both get your own place?” Donghyun asked curiously from his place against the other.

 “Well you know how Sewoon is from early ‘97 while I’m from late ‘95, right?” Youngmin felt Donghyun nod his head. “Well since I’m from December I was in a class of people from ‘96 so me and Sewoon only differed a year in high school. Since we had already planned to both go to the same university I stayed a year in Busan after high school to help out my parents on the tomato farm. That way we moved to Seoul together, and found an apartment together that was close to university. When we graduated however Sewoon got a job at his father's company back in Busan and I found something here. So while Sewoon moved back I found myself a place closer to the company. A little over a year passed and Sewoon told me he wanted to work somewhere else. At the same time a job opened at my company so I suggested it to Sewoon. One conversation between Sewoon and the company further and he had the job. Then he had to move back, but my place is too small for two people. Fortunately he was able to move in with a different friend from university. So Sewoon lives there while I live on my own.”

 “Ah, so that's why. I never knew Sewoon-hyung had a roommate though.” Donghyun ended his sentence with a yawn. Laughing Youngmin asked if his story had been boring. “No no, it's not that. I'm just very comfortable like this. And maybe.” Donghyun added sheepishly. “I didn't sleep much tonight from excitement.”

 “Aww that’s cute.” Youngmin cooed, while Donghyun groaned and softly hit him on his stomach. “You can take a nap if you want? I can wake you up when it's time for dinner.”

 “No, I don't want to ruin our first date by sleeping. Is it alright if we just talk and cuddle for a bit more? You can wake me up if I accidentally do fall asleep.”

 “Alright sure, what do you want to talk about?” Donghyun sat upright for a moment to stretch his back from right to left before settling against Youngmin's side again. Before Donghyun could curl around his arm again, Youngmin moved both his arms around Donghyun in a loose embrace. In return Donghyun moved even closer and rested one of his hands on Youngmin's thigh and his other on Youngmin left arm. “I don't know, tell me about your family in Busan or some stories about your school days with Sewoon-hyung.”

 “Okay, let me think for a moment.” Youngmin thought for a bit before starting a funny story about a stormy day on the tomato farm. During his second story he noticed how Donghyun’s responsive noises starting getting further and further apart. After he finished his third story Donghyun was completely silent. A quick check told Youngmin that the other had indeed fallen asleep. Even though Donghyun had told him to wake him up Youngmin decided against it. Donghyun looked so peaceful sleeping against his shoulder. It was too bad he had to stretch his neck in a weird (and slightly hurtful) angle to look at the other. Youngmin settled with just listening to the other’s steady breathing and enjoying the feel of the other against him. Slowly he rested his own head against Donghyun’s. He wasn't going to fall asleep though, one of them had to be awake to pay attention to the time. Because of all the talking they had done before Donghyun had fallen asleep it was already half past five. It didn't matter that much though, since they hadn’t made any reservations they could go for dinner whenever they wanted.

 Youngmin spent an hour listening to Donghyun’s sleeping mumbles and sighs. Suddenly a shiver ran through the younger boy’s body, even though it wasn't really cold there was a little bit of wind. In response to Donghyun’s shiver Youngmin tightened his grip a little. Donghyun reacted to that by snuggling closer, now resting his head in Youngmin's neck and his legs swung over the other’s. Youngmin felt not only his face heat up this time but his whole body. God how can he be so cute? They stayed in this position for another twenty minutes before their peace got rudely interrupted. By Youngmin’s phone.

 “Ugh, Sewoon.” Youngmin groaned out when he saw the caller’s id. Quickly he answered the phone hoping Donghyun hadn't woken up yet. “Hey Sewoon, what’s up?”

 “I wanted to know how your date is going but you didn't respond to my texts.”

 “That's cause I turned off the sound for text and I was kind of too busy having a date to check my phone.” Youngmin said as sarcastically as he possibly could while speaking softly to not bother Donghyun.

 “Well so- _rry_ for being a caring friend. But tell me, how is it going? Are you still with him now?”

 “Yeah, we're in the park right now, Donghyun is sleeping.” Suddenly Youngmin felt Donghyun turning his head to look at him. “Or was sleeping.”

 “Oh, tell him I’m sorry for waking him up.”

 “I will.” Youngmin made eye contact with Donghyun’s sleepy gaze.

 “Who is it?” Donghyun asked him quietly. Youngmin mouthed a quick ‘Sewoon’ back before turning his attention to the phone again.

 “I'll call you tonight alright?”

 “Urgh fine, I’ll wait until tonight then to hear how my best friend’s first date in almost five years went.”

 “I’m glad you're so understanding.” Youngmin spoke teasingly, knowing Sewoon was only pretending to be upset. “By the way, how are you feeling?”

 “I’m okay, my fever is gone though I still feel like my whole body is tired. I also keep on sneezing, but I'm already feeling infinitely better than yesterday.”

 “That's great to hear, but I’m going to hang up now, I'll talk to you tonight then.” Youngmin felt Donghyun tugging on his arm to get his attention.

 “Say bye to him for me as well.”

 “Donghyunnie says bye as well.”

 “Aww he's so sweet, have I said that already? Say bye back to him. Oh and bye to you as well I guess. Talk to you tonight! Enjoy the rest of your date!”

 “I will, bye Sewoon.” Youngmin ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. “Sewoon says bye and apologizes for waking you up.”

 “That’s nice, I like Sewoon.” Donghyun said while settling his head back in its place in Youngmin's neck. Youngmin used his now free hand to play with one of Donghyun’s hands.

 “You don’t like him more than me right?” He asked playfully.

 “Hmm maybe I do, whatcha gonna do about it?” Donghyun laughed while moving to lean over Youngmin with his hands and knees beside Youngmin’s.

 “Hmm, I don’t know.” Youngmin spoke back teasingly while moving slightly closer to the other. “Maybe… this?”

 And he started tickling Donghyun’s sides who immediately tried to roll away from him. Too bad for him though Youngmin just rolled with him and straddled his hips to keep him in place. “No please hyung! Stop!” Donghyun yelled through his giggles.

 “Not unless you admit the truth!”

 “Alright! Alright! I like you the most!” The younger squealed out which made Youngmin finally stop his attack. Donghyun was panting a bit from all his laughing and Youngmin could feel it underneath him. He looked down at the other and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Donghyun was sprawled out underneath him, panting, and with a beautiful flush across his face. Heat coursed through his body and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing Donghyun’s lips in a kiss. The other responded immediately by kissing back eagerly. The kiss however didn’t last long because Donghyun was still out of breath. Regretfully Donghyun pushed him away. “Hyung, we're in public!”

 “But no one can see us here!” Youngmin argued back before kissing a line from Donghyun’s jaw to his collarbone.

 “Still, hyung, we should-” Donghyun gasped loudly when Youngmin decided to bite the skin directly below the hickey from yesterday. “We should stop.”

 Contrary to his words Donghyun was pulling Youngmin closer instead of away. One hand had found itself in the elder’s hair and the other one was holding onto Youngmin's waist. Feeling the excited little tugs in his hair, Youngmin moved back to kiss the other's lips again. Donghyun, despite his protest, kissed back enthusiastically again, eagerly moving his lips against the other’s. Youngmin deepened the kiss when Donghyun let out a gasp by thrusting his tongue into the other's open mouth. The feeling of Youngmin's tongue in his mouth coming in contact with his own made Donghyun moan and unconsciously buckle his hips up. Youngmin groaned in response and grinded back down. With another gasp Donghyun broke the kiss and inhaled deeply. Once again Youngmin moved his attention back to Donghyun’s neck to suck some more marks. “Young-Youngmin-hyung, stop!”

 This time Donghyun enforced his words by pushing him back by his shoulders. Youngmin listened and rested his forehead on Donghyun’s shoulder to calm down. For a few minutes nothing was heard except for their heavy breaths. Finally the eldest of the two broke the silence. “You alright?”

 “Yeah… you?”

 “Hmm.” Youngmin hums in affirmative. Slowly he got up and held his hand out for the other to get up as well. “Still wanna go out for dinner?”

 “Depends, how does my neck look?” Donghyun chuckled at Youngmin’s blushing face. The latter scratched the back of his neck feeling embarrassed now that they had calmed down again.

 “It's not that bad. Most are low on your neck, you can probably cover them with your jacket.” Donghyun looked a little skeptical at him and took out his phone to use as a mirror.

 “You're horrible hyung.” Donghyun said with a shake of his head but also with a fond look in his eyes, while zipping up his jacket. “I'll look weird at the restaurant with my jacket like this though.”

 “Sorry.”

 “It's alright, you're the only one I need to impress anyway.” Donghyun shrugged and walked over to grab Youngmin's hand again. “And I'd like to think I already did that today.”

 “Yeah, you did.” Youngmin smiled and bumped his shoulder softly in the others. “Where do you feel like eating?”

 “I don't really mind, let's not go somewhere too fancy though.” Together they decided to go to a simple, not too crowded bbq restaurant selling quality food for a nice price. They sat down in a corner in such a way that Donghyun wasn't really visible for the rest of the restaurant. After their food arrived and the first piece was sizzling on the grill Donghyun felt it was safe to take off his jacket. “I'm glad we can sit here. Barbecuing with a jacket on would be a bit too hot.”

 “Again, I’m sorry.” Youngmin tried really hard to focus his attention on the grill in front of him. But it proved to be difficult with the darkening bruises peeking out from under Donghyun's shirt. Youngmin never thought of himself as a possessive boyfriend, he never was in his previous relationships. But there was just something strangely satisfying about seeing the marks he made on Donghyun. He hadn't realized he had been staring until Donghyun laughed.

 “You're burning the food hyung.” Startled Youngmin quickly looked back at the meat. Like the other said there was indeed a black edge forming on the underside of the strip of meat. Cursing under his breath he quickly flipped the meat over trying to salvage most of it. In the end he decided to give the worst burned piece to himself and gave the better part to Donghyun. “You sure you are capable of manning the grill my manly Busan man?”

 “Shut up, I can do it just fine. I was just distracted for a moment.” Youngmin knew he was pouting though he would deny it if someone pointed it out. Donghyun just laughed again before assuming an exaggerated sexy pose complete with lip bite and hooded eyes.

 “I know I am quite distracting.” Youngmin couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sure Donghyun did look sexy but it was honestly just too ridiculous to take seriously.

 “Sure you are.” He said sarcastically which made Donghyun break pose and start laughing as well. In comfortable silence they started eating with Youngmin not getting distracted this time and grilling the meat to perfection. Sometimes their silence was broken by a bit of small talk mostly related to their food. Together they finished all the food they ordered as fast as the grill allowed it.

 “I’m stuffed.” Donghyun groaned out satisfied. “It was so tasty though. I can't even remember when the last time was when I went to a barbecue restaurant like this.”

 “Yeah, it was really good.” They talked some more about restaurants they had gone to and when they had last gone there. When they felt like their food had been digested enough to be able to walk comfortably again they stood up. After only a bit of convincing that Youngmin was the hyung and so should be the one to pay for their first date, he paid and they left the restaurant. Donghyun quickly zipped up his jacket again when they walked onto the busy streets.

 “I know a great place for ice cream. Want to get dessert there?”

 “Sure, lead the way.” Youngmin answered smiling while reaching out for Donghyun’s hand again. The latter happily skipped a beat and started humming a song. Youngmin recognized it as one of the songs he and Sewoon often sang together and started humming along. The younger looked a little surprised, but finished the song together with the other.

“I didn't know you liked this kind of music.”

“Yeah, Sewoon and me like to sing this one together when we go to the karaoke.” While talking about their favorite artists they reached a cute little ice cream parlor. “Ah! Here it is hyung.”

 When they walked up to the counter Youngmin was astonished at the sheer amount of flavors that were on display. Some of them he didn't even know existed! Why did they even make kimchi flavored ice cream?! Or the tomato flavored one, though Youngmin was half tempted to take it just to see if it tasted like the tomatoes back at home at the farm. “Which flavors are you taking?” He asked the other hoping the answer could aid him in his own decision.

“Nothing strange, just one scoop of white chocolate and one of cookies. Are you surprised at the flavors they have here?” Donghyun chuckled at the still wide-eyed expression of the other. Youngmin nodded still rapidly looking between the ice creams in the display. “We can always come back later to taste more flavors, if you want.”

 “Yeah, that would be fun. But I think it would be smart to share them…” Donghyun laughed and hummed in agreement as he saw Youngmin looking at the chicken flavor. “I'm just gonna go with strawberry and mango for now.”

 “Are you two ready to order?” A girl had appeared behind the counter from somewhere inside the shop. Together they ordered their ice creams and once again Youngmin payed. After getting their cones they walked out of the shop again to stroll around while eating. As they walked they made conversation about things they saw. Youngmin was surprised again at how they never ran out of stories to tell. Realistically he knew at some point there would be no stories the other hadn’t heard anymore, but he hoped it would be a long time before they reached that point. They chatted until their ice creams were long gone and the sun had disappeared. Sooner than either of them would’ve liked they were standing in front of Donghyun’s apartment.

“I guess this marks the end of our date, doesn't it?” Youngmin asked unable to hide all of the disappointment in his voice.

“I'm afraid so, but hey, at least we’ll see each other tomorrow again. Crying at our shared desk about deadlines.” The fakeness in Donghyun’s enthusiastic voice was so strong that Youngmin couldn't help but laugh loudly.

“While I’m happy to see you again tomorrow, I definitely ain’t looking forward to working. Deadline weeks are always so horrifyingly chaotic.”

“This'll be my first real-life work deadline, but if it's anything like college then I can imagine its terror.” They shared a little chuckle at their upcoming misery before they turned silent. Both not knowing what to say, but also not ready to bid goodbye yet. Youngmin was the first one to break their silence again.

“Well… see you tomorrow then?”

 “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Though they had both said their goodbyes neither of them made a move to go away. After a few moments Donghyun again made an attempt of bidding goodbye. When nothing happened after again, they suddenly heard a voice yell from inside.

 “JUST KISS EACH OTHER GOODBYE AND COME INSIDE DONGHYUN-HYUNG!” Daehwi’s loud voice sounded through the door. Both of Youngmin’s and Donghyun’s ears turned red in embarrassment. Donghyun let out a soft embarrassed laugh before turning to Youngmin in an uncharacteristically shy way.

“Guess he's right.”

“Hahaha yeah, or we’ll be standing here till tomorrow morning.” Feeling bold because of the other’s shyness, Youngmin stepped forward and put one hand on Donghyun’s waist and the other on the side of his face. Leaning in he softly pressed his lips against the other’s. Slowly their lips moved against each other, keeping their kiss innocent. A few minutes passed before they separated again. “Let's say our goodbyes for real this time.”

“Hahaha, yeah. I really enjoyed our date today, hyung.” Donghyun leaned in to leave another peck on Youngmin's lips before he opened the door. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye Donghyunnie, see you tomorrow!” Youngmin waved while turning around and walking away. When Youngmin had disappeared from his sight Donghyun finally turned around to go inside. After taking off both his jacket and his shoes in the hallway he reached the living room where he saw both Woojin and Daehwi sitting on the couch looking expectantly at him.

“Shouldn't you two be in bed already? You've got school tomorrow.” Donghyun tried to distract their attention, even though he knew it wasn't going to work anyway. To avoid their piercing gazes he walked into the kitchen to get some water.

“You're only one year older than me hyung.” Woojin dryly pointed out. He and Daehwi had relocated to the bar stools at the kitchen counter. So when Donghyun turned around there were two pairs of eyes staring him down again. Suddenly the youngest’s eyes turned wide.

“Oh my god! Hyung! Your neck!” For dramatic effect Daehwi was pointing at Donghyun, who immediately covered his neck with both of his hands. Cursing inwardly at himself for forgetting about the hickeys and walking in without his jacket. Too bad for him the damage had already been done and both of the younger ones were excitedly yelling questions at him.

“Both of you shut up!” Donghyun whined out embarrassed. Fortunately they both stopped yelling, though they were still snickering at his embarrassment.

“Seems like you had a good time though hyung.” Woojin teased with a smirk on his face.

“You gotta tell us all about it. You can't expect me to sleep without all the details. Though maybe not all the details…” Daehwi trailed off while looking at Donghyun’s neck again with a faint trace of disgust in his expression.

“Alright then, I'll tell.”

 

* * *

 Time seemed to go infinitely slower without Donghyun’s chatter at his side. Finally though, Youngmin managed to reach his own apartment again. Suspicious he looked at the window where the light was on. He was 100 percent sure he hadn't left it on when he had gone away in the early afternoon. Carefully he walked up the stairs to his floor and stealthily opened the door. As soon as he entered the hallway he understood why the light was one.

 “Sewoon! What did I tell you about using the spare key?” He yelled inside before putting his shoes next to the younger’s.

 “But, hyung, this is an emergency! You gotta tell me about your date.” Sewoon yelled back from where he was lying on Youngmin’s couch.

 “You seriously couldn't wait until tomorrow? Or when I called you this evening? Move over.” Youngmin patted Sewoon’s shoulder to get him to give him some space on the couch. Sewoon just gave a little groan before sitting up a bit before lying back down in the elder’s lap.

 “Of course I couldn't wait, we're best friends aren't we?”

 “Sure sure.” Youngmin ran a hand through the other’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

 “I'm alright. Still a little tired all over my body, but otherwise fine.” Sewoon turned his head to look up at the other. “I’m staying over by the way.”

 “Of course you are.” Youngmin shook his head and laughed. It wasn't the first time Sewoon came over late in the evening deciding on his own he was going to stay the night.

 “Hmmhmm, now tell me about your date.”


End file.
